Hunt for the Garde
Hunt For The Garde is the 15th and final installment of the Lost Files Novellas. It was released on the 31st of May, 2016. It is the third E-book, in a batch of three, that was published in the fifth Lost Files paperback compilation, The Lost Files: Zero Hour. About the Book In this villainous one-hundred-page companion novella to the #1 New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, get a unprecedented look at the invasion—from three different Mogadorians hoping to conquer Earth. This novella picks up immediately after the cliffhanger ending of The Fate of Ten and coincides with the events of United as One, the final book in this epic series. After the Mogadorian leader is struck with a potentially fatal blow, it becomes uncertain who will step in for him and how the Mogs should proceed with their invasion of the planet. This power vacuum has wide-reaching ramifications. One Mog, who has been on a quest for redemption ever since she first let the Garde slip through her fingers, is given an unimaginable opportunity to make things right with the Beloved Leader. Another, who has an unquenchable thirst for blood, jumps at the opportunity to hunt down the human teens who have begun to develop Legacies. And the last Mog, who has been questioning everything since he crossed paths with Adam, is forced to decide once and for all where his allegiances lie. While the fate of the Mogadorian leader is unknown, the one thing that is for certain is that this war is coming to an end . . . and there can only be one side that wins. Plot The first person to narrate the story is Phiri Dun-Ra. It picks up after Phiri came shouting from the jungle with reinforcements. She describes what happens after that and how she's always too late for everything. Setrákus ra gives her orders before passing out to "crush them". Phiri commands the Anubis' navigator and they follow Lexa's ship. When they lose it, Phiri gets in contact with Doctor Zakos who advises her to bring Setrákus Ra to West Virginia base. She follows his advice after a bit of hesitation. When she reaches there, she's filled with nostalgia. Soon afterwards, Setrákus Ra and Zakos chooses her for the latest augmentation. Her story ends with zakos beginning the experiment. The second part of the novella is told by Vintaro Üshaba. He's a vatborn soldier who helped hunt down Number Nine in Chicago. When given the opportunity to hunt the Human-Garde, he agrees at once. He hunts down three of them; a boy from Chicago, a boy from Milwaukee, and a girl from Madison. After being sent to Niagara Falls, he gets killed along with his fellow soldiers from four attacking Human-Garde. The third part is told by Rexicus Saturnus, the Trueborn who helped Adam escape from Plum Island. He is stationed on a warship in Toronto and he programs flight directions for the ship. When the conditions of Setrákus Ra are unknown, the warships captain makes a move that could be thought of as treason to the mogs, he decides to go check out Niagra Falls in hope of finding a loralite stone. A mog aboard the ship see's this as an act of treason and asks Rexicus to help her take over the ship from the captain. When she makes her move Rexicus does nothing and he then realizes he must get off the ship very soon and try to find Adam. He knows that what the mogs are doing is wrong and he does not want to be apart of it anymore. The story ends with him making a plan to get off the warship. Then, at his ship, Phiri Dun-Ra gets in contact with the captain but is suddenly interrupted by Adam. Rex hears what he's saying and he's completely amazed by whatever Adam said. It is not revealed in the book what Adam said. Trivia * This is the first of the 15 Lost Files to have more than one central character and more than one narrator. * Two previously introduced Mogadorians narrate this novella; Phiri Dun-Ra, who is trying to make up with Setrákus Ra and the Mogadorians, and Rexicus Saturnus, who is deciding where his loyalties lie. In addition to these two is a third narrating Mogadorian whose name is finally revealed in this novella, Vintaro Üshaba, who takes the lead in hunting down the Human-Garde. * Vintaro was also the Mogadorian who led the Chicago Scout Team in the hunt for Number Nine and Sandor during the events of Nine's Legacy, though he was not addressed by name during that novella. Category:The Lost Files Category:E-Book Category:Lorien Legacies